Cerulean and Jade
by Autumn L
Summary: While on a trip to earth, Quatre runs into Dorothy. Spending a day with her turns out more interesting than he thought.


Cerulean and Jade by Autumn L. 

_[Author's Note: This takes place three years after the end of the series **|** Mild language warning.]_  


Cerulean and Jade

* * *

The aero-spaceport was crowded in the late afternoon but the blond-haired young man in a light gray suit was able to find a spot close enough to the baggage claim to snag his suitcase when it came round on the carousel. He checked the tag, affirming that it said _Q. R. Winner_ before he backed out of the way of other souls attempting to find their luggage, then strolled toward one of the magazine shops, intent on buying a newspaper as the first souvenir of his first trip to Earth in two years. The 'port was just as busy as the one he had left from on the colony, and with a laugh to himself he wanted to make sure he had actually left space.  


He scanned the headlines of numerous papers, looking for something of interest. One mentioned rainforest restoration, and he spotted a familiar name, so he reached for the issue. Just then a thin woman's voice called out, "Well, well. Quatre Raberba Winner. What are _you_ doing on Earth?"  


He stood up and blinked in shock at the figure standing before him in a peach-colored sundress, one hand resting on her hip and the other holding a tan purse. A matching hat was perched over white-blond hair that fell just past her waist, overshadowing a pair of unforgettable forked eyebrows...and surprisingly warm pale blue eyes. "Dorothy Catalonia. It's been a while." He couldn't help offering a smile.  


"Indeed. Business spreading to here, I take it?"  


He grinned. "Nope. I _do_ get a vacation every now and then, and I decided a visit to Earth would be a nice change. What about you? Traveling to the stars?"  


Her face lit with amusement. "Merely seeing a friend off. Vacations aren't in my agenda." The Head of the Romefellar Foundation's Division of Historical Battle Studies gave a wry smile.  


"I'm sorry to hear that...But if you could please excuse me..." He hefted his suitcase and nodded politely in fare well, then started to turn away.  


"Your paper, Mr. Winner?" She picked up the one he had been looking at and held it out to him.  


"Ah, thank you." He grinned sheepishly, taking it from her with another nod. She followed him to the register and pretended to be distracted choosing a package of sweets from the display. After he paid for the paper he headed for the 'port exit, moving slowly so he could skim the rainforest article and walk at the same time. He stopped at a water fountain to get a quick drink and the moment he looked up again he thought he saw a flash of peach...Shrugging, he continued on his way.  


Soon he wondered if spaceports on earth were specifically designed so people would get lost in them. Well, if worse came to worse, his limo driver would come searching for him. He followed a group around a corner and glanced behind him just in time to see Dorothy meandering the same way he had come, casually popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. She didn't seem to notice him, yet her pace slowed. He frowned and briefly wondered if she might be following him on purpose. This worried him for no uncertain reason. He doubled his effort to find the exit -- or else get more lost to prove she was trailing him.  


He didn't have to do either, since beyond the next bend lay the large glass doors leading to a sunlit parking lot. Chagrined, he dismissed his suspicion of Dorothy. Now to find that limo...  


"Mr. Winner! One more thing..." _Ah, then maybe she_ had _been following..._  


"Yes, Ms. Catalonia?" He whirled to face her with a stiff expression.  


She was placing the bag of chocolates into her purse only to fish out a small white card. "Might I inquire if you would be willing to meet for lunch later this week? It will be my treat, seeing as you are on vacation."  


He was mildly surprised. "That is a nice offer, thank you very much. I think I would like to accept..." Then he looked at her doubtfully. "But why such _kindness_ toward me, of all people?"  


"Honestly now! Why would I not be polite to the richest, most eligible bachelor in outer space?"  


A deep blush rose on his face as he took the card with her phone number on it. Her answering smile was more teasing than serious.  


"Good evening, you have reached Catalonia Gardens, can I help you?"  


"May I speak to Ms. Catalonia, please?"  


"Who shall I say is calling?"  


"Quatre Winner."  


"Right away, sir."  


"Thank you." Quatre nervously tapped the arm of the sofa beside the phone as he waited for the owner of the snobbish voice to fetch Dorothy. For the thirtieth time since before reaching for the receiver he wondered why he was going through with this. He had been on Earth for only two days and here he was about to meet with a person who he hadn't seen too often since just after she had almost killed him. The memory made him want to drop the receiver right then and there, but he reminded himself to be civil. After all, that _was_ three years ago and the times had changed a lot. It wasn't like she would try to finish the job...  


"Good evening, Mr. Winner! I didn't expect you to call so soon," Dorothy's cheerful voice broke into his thoughts.  


"And good evening to you, Ms. Catalonia. I found myself without any plans for tomorrow and decided it would be the perfect opportunity to call you. That is, if you are available..?"  


"Just Dorothy, please. Now, let me check my schedule, I'll be right back."  


Quatre had the distinct feeling that people were often put on hold at the Catalonia residence. This brought an amused expression to his face, and he spent the rest of the time tapping again.  


"You are in luck, Mr. Winner. I have one meeting in the morning that can easily be rescheduled. So, where shall we meet, your country or mine?"  


Quatre couldn't hold back a laugh. "Very astute, Ms. Dorothy. Seeing as I am currently staying in Italy, I'd say yours."  


"Splendid! We can go to my favorite restaurant in Naples -- and, by all means, Mr. Winner, it won't be any trouble at all for me to come to you. If you don't mind holding again, I'll get the directions to the restaurant."  


"Dorothy -- just Quatre, okay?" His smile came through with his words.  


"Of course."  


Around eleven forty-five the next morning Quatre stood outside the elegant structure of a restaurant called _Bella Notte_, admiring the gardens that surrounded it as he waited for Dorothy to arrive. At eleven forty-seven a golden hued town car pulled up before the entranceway and he knew it could be no other -- Dorothy still had an ostentatious flare, but at least it wasn't that gold-plated tank he had last seen her driving. The chauffeur came around to the rear door and opened it. The young woman within rose with a fluid grace, her emerald skirt flowing past her knees and her long hair whispering behind her. A filmy veil was wrapped around shoulders bared by a (surprisingly) modest cut spagetti-strape top.  


The briefest thought of ducking into hiding skittered across Quatre's mind. _Don't be so childish,_ he scolded himself in time to stop the impulse. _She isn't out to get you._ He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced himself to go over to her. "Ms. Catalonia! You're looking lovely this morning." He sketched a half-bow and smiled warmly.  


Her answering smile was bright as she looked over his off-white dress shirt, dust-colored slacks and matching vest. "Good morning, and you're quite dapper, yourself. Shall we?" She motioned toward the restaurant door. Quatre nodded and offered his arm. Dorothy demurely accepted, and they looked like any other formal couple dining out...except, if one looked from just the right angle, one could see something smirkish about the young woman's expression, and also something a bit too naive on the young man's visage.  


Once inside they were almost immediately greeted by the maitre d', who seemed to know Dorothy well. They traded several words in Italian that Quatre wasn't quite fast enough to translate, but it could have been something about the best table. Then Dorothy announced, "Alfresco" and moments later they were being guided through the luxuriant rooms and then out into the courtyard where only a few dozen tables offered a view of the gardens. Dorothy thanked the waiter and then they were left to mull over the menus.  


Quatre grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid my Italian is more than a little rusty. I appreciate you doing all the talking"  


"Not a problem." Dorothy nodded and seemed distracted debating to herself about food. Several minutes later the waiter returned and Dorothy gave their orders. Then they settled in for a wait, both fidgeting slightly. Quatre took care in arranging the napkin over his lap while Dorothy glanced around at the gardens. "You will have to come see my gardens, Mr. Winner. They are _much_ more beautiful than these." Quatre caught the disdain in her voice and looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. She reconsidered what she had said and smiled nervously then proceeded to fuss with her napkin.  


Quatre dismissed her revealing moment, focusing his attention on the music trickling from the open doors into the courtyard. A live string quartet, most likely playing from the main dining room.  


"Do you think you can play that well?" Dorothy's question startled him into remembering where he was. There was an odd gleam in her eyes.  


"I suppose I could, but I'm not one to judge my own skill."  


The number ended and a different style came up, slow and lingering. They had a silent agreement to only listen without commentary. Shortly after that their lunch arrived. Dorothy took a breadstick and held it delicately between her hands. "So, I believe we were last discussing which was the better way to attain peace..." She gave a small, predatory smile and broke the breadstick in half.  


Quatre hastily swallowed a forkful of fettucine and almost choked. Reaching for his glass of water, he sighed to himself. _So that's her game._ He took a few calm sips then set the glass down again. His mouth twitched into a smile of its own. "We were rather rudely interrupted from that discussion, weren't we?"  


Dorothy's expression remained steady except for her eyes darkening. Aha. That looked like a bit of regret to him. _Quatre, one, Dorothy, zip._ He hid the glee from showing. _Now you really are being childish!_ He cleared his throat and prompted, "I believe we were both agreed that fighting is a necessary evil."  


"Necessary, yes. Evil, no -- the will to fight remains the greatest strength mankind has."  


"I would agree to the point that mankind still needs to fight nature's elements like destructive weather and illnesses, but not each other."  


"There will always be those with animosity in their hearts. It is an inborn part of human nature that even disastrous wars can't change." She stabbed half a breadstick into the pool of pasta sauce on her plate.  


A smile quirked onto Quatre's face, dispelling the tenseness that had settled over them. "A lack of weapons hampers those instincts."  


Dorothy regarded him over the end of a soggy breadstick. "Hatred can be a powerful weapon on its own. After all, it can move perfectly peace-minded folk to take a warrior's path." She waved the breadstick nonchalantly, as if shrugging off what she had just said.  


Quatre poked at his food and decided not to reply to that one yet. After a few thoughtfully chewed bites he said, "It is still the events in an era that influence a person's instincts. In a time of overall peace, people do not have a strong excuse to fight." When he saw Dorothy begin to raise her fork to object, he quickly added, "Except of their own personal volition; in which case they wouldn't end up dragging all of humanity down with them."  


Dorothy was apparently content to leave the conversation as it was, instead concentrating on drowning her pasta with the extra sauce she had ordered. For a while they merely ate with only wisps of music from inside filling the silence. Quatre waited patiently for her next parry, certain she wouldn't rest until she had the last word. As they were finishing up, Dorothy neatly dabbed her lips with the napkin. "So, do you have plans for the rest of the day, Mr. Winner?"  


His eyebrows went upward in a brief movement. "Nothing specific, actually. Maybe a little sight-seeing."  


"Ah. I have a free afternoon and thought I would go to this lovely outdoor market that is a once-a-month event -- perhaps you could add it to your list of tourist stops?" She smiled, and this time it was genuinely pleasant.  


Quatre gave her a frank look, showing he knew exactly what she was up to. "All right, Ms. Catalonia, I will gladly accompany you to the market."  
  


Two hours later found Quatre completely grateful he had accepted Dorothy's suggestion. The market took up a good five blocks worth of city and there were plenty of interesting things to capture one's attention. Acting troops held performances in numerous places and the local craftsmanship offered a variety of gorgeous items. He had already collected two wood carvings -- a hunting cat and an owl -- a silver flute, and an exquisite porcelain teacup with a dragon pattern curling around it. He was turning to find Dorothy when something caught his eye across the way. A quick glance around revealed no Dorothy, but he was sure they would meet up again before the afternoon was out. He headed over to the new booth.  


Dorothy was actually only on the other side of the ceramics booth. She saw Quatre go over to the tent-like area she had been wary of. It was draped in a dark blue cloth dotted by shimmering star patterns. The displays seemed too gaudy to her, but apparently Quatre found it interesting. She moved closer, trying to remain inconspicuous. He was picking through small baskets that held, what looked like, pieces of different colored rocks. Dorothy made a doubtful face, but watched curiously when she noticed he seemed to deliberately let his left hand hover over each basket before he took out a piece.  


She slipped closer, realizing he was oblivious to her presence. Cupped in his right hand were five stones: grayish-blue, clear white, clear yellow, rich green, and clear purple. He picked up one more that she didn't see then gave the collection to the booth owner to be wrapped up properly. He paid and tucked the package under his arm, then turned and almost immediately walked into Dorothy. A light blush dusted his cheeks momentarily. "Uh, Ms. Catalonia -- I was wondering where you had disappeared to." He managed a smile in spite of his embarrassment. Dorothy made no reply, only shaping her expression into that predative look he recalled having graced her visage earlier.  


They spent another two hours wandering the market, after which time they came to a small park and simultaneously decided collapsing onto a bench and watching the world go by was the best course of action. Quatre possessively kept the shopping bag full of souvenirs by his side. He glanced over at Dorothy, who was distractedly rifling through her purse. "Ms. Catalonia...I don't suppose it would be possible for you to join me for dinner? I only wonder if it would be too much trouble, since I wouldn't want you to be late getting home." Having realized she had a whole country border to cross, he felt a bit foolish and ended up staring down at his shoes to avoid her amusement.  


But her tone was thoughtful when she replied, "It just so happens that I have a friend nearby I could stay with overnight...I can just drop by and let her know I'm here."  


_How convenient._ A tiny part of Quatre felt exasperated, but he looked over at her, answering her bright grin with a humoring smile. _Wish I knew what made me ask her that._  
  


At six twenty-three Quatre found himself standing outside another restaurant, this one a mere block from his hotel. He also found himself glancing at his watch every three seconds. He almost hoped he had been stood up, but twenty minutes could be explained away by a traffic jam. They had parted ways to put away their purchases and freshen up for dinner. Quatre had changed into a more formal, slate blue suit with a light gray vest and white shirt. He was now glad for the jacket, for it was much cooler as the sun finished setting.  


Six thirty-two and nine seconds. _Well, can't let a good reservation go to waste. Dorothy will know to come inside to look for me._ He went over to the podium where the maitre d' stood. "Winner, party of two. My associate should be here soon." He was led to a table at the side of a grand ballroom-like dining area, near glass doors that exited onto a balcony. Flourishing potted plants filled the space on two sides of the table, effectively creating a small booth. Quatre settled into the left-hand seat, deciding to wait another twenty minutes for Dorothy. In the meantime he gazed around at the picturesque decor of the room. Towering pillars were linked by carvings of vines and flowers, and a checker-patterned marble dance floor took up the center of the room. A small orchestra occupied a dais beside it. Quatre let his thoughts wander as he became lost in the music. _I must admit today was better than I expected. I was foolish to worry so..._  


He glanced toward the entranceway a second before an elegant figure entered. His eyes, along with numerous others, watched as the sapphire-clad form flowed toward his table. She had her eyes lowered demurely, although she was well aware of the attention. Her gown sparkled as if lined with real sapphires, the skirt blossoming out in scalloped tiers, and a silver-hued shawl lent a stylish and practical warmth against the night air.  


Quatre rose and bowed as Dorothy came to a stop before him. "Good evening, Ms. Catalonia," he breathed. He took her white-gloved hand and gracefully kissed the back of it.  


Dorothy tittered coyly. "As if we hadn't just seen each other a few hours ago." Quatre straightened, smiling, and guided her to the table, motioning for her to sit down before him. She set her shawl and purse beside her. "I hope you will forgive me for being late. Car trouble."  


He nodded in understanding. Before he could speak, the waiter came over and they were busy for several moments choosing meals. As the waiter hurried away, Dorothy gazed toward the orchestra. "Care to dance while we wait, Mr. Winner?"  


"I was just thinking the same," he lied. Maybe someday he would be one step ahead of her, just _once..._ He took her hand to help her to her feet and they made their way over to where a few other couples were dancing. After several numbers they were center stage.  


"Divine, Mr. Winner," Dorothy murmured as they waltzed. "Your skills are never-ending."  


He blushed at the flattery even though he was suspicious of her tone. "I can't say I'm any better than you. You have much more grace."  


She swept away from him as the number ended. They bowed to a scattering of applause then retreated toward their table. "Now that you mention it," Dorothy commented as she held his arm, "I wouldn't mind challenging you to another duel..." Quatre looked at her from the corner of his eyes. There was _that_ smile again...  


But this time he had a card of his own. "I think it would be fair to warn you, I've been getting fencing lessons."  


Dorothy turned to face him. "Oh? From who?"  


"Heero Yuy." He couldn't help a grin.  


She feigned a pout. "Figures."  


"Are you now retracting your challenge?"  


"Perhaps. Are you in the habit of breaking face guards?"  


He chuckled. "Haven't yet, nor do I plan to."  


"That's good to hear." A smirk dashed across her face. "Say, how is the war wound doing?" She reached to poke his left side. Quatre caught her wrist and gave her a disapproving look. She wrinkled her nose in a laugh. "I was only kidding. Just testing to see how relaxed you are on this vacation."  


_Same old Dorothy,_ he thought with an internal exasperated sigh. And here he was thinking _he_ had been acting childish...  


"I'm sorry," she said softly, yet the sincerity in her tone shattered the annoyance stirring within him.  


"Apology accepted...I...shouldn't let past incidents spoil this wonderful day, anyway," he replied gently. Dorothy smiled weakly.  


"Excuse me." Someone bumped into them from behind. They turned as one, both startled. A tuxedoed man at least ten years older than Quatre smiled at them. He bowed to Dorothy, forcing Quatre to step back. "Miss, may I have this dance?" She glanced with uncertainty at Quatre, who shrugged and nodded that he wouldn't mind.  


"I'd be delighted." Dorothy took the man's hand and they started back to the dance floor. Quatre followed, lagging behind a bit, to wait for Dorothy outside the floor. _He_ could always ask someone else to dance, of course.  


Dorothy fixed a mildly pleasant smile on her countenance to hide her annoyance as she danced. It would have been rude to turn down the invitation, but all she really wanted to do now was talk to Quatre. She watched the stranger's expression carefully, waiting for him to notice that she was impatient to end this dance. As she studied him, she realized his face was slightly familiar, as if they had met before...  


Suddenly he pulled her a little closer and murmured into her ear, "Did you happen to be in the military a couple years back..?" She stiffened, alarmed by his tone. Before she could react, he tightened his grip on her wrist and spun her around, holding her against him. She managed to utter a scream before something cold and metallic pressed against her throat.  


Quatre snapped to attention when he heard a shriek. Couples were backing off the dance floor, giving space to the man holding Dorothy. Quatre's mind flew trying to register what was happening. He started toward them, his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. He heard Dorothy snarl out, "Oh, sure, a butter knife will get you far!"  


The man shouted, "Shut up!!" and tightened his grip on her arm. His eyes darted around nervously then settled on Quatre who stopped in his tracks but raised his hands slightly.  


"Sir, just calm down, sir. There is no need for this. Whatever is wrong, we can talk it out. There is no need for this." Quatre took a careful step closer.  


"Like hell there isn't!" the man growled. "I know her! She was on that Libra ship that fired on my colony! She gave the order for it!"  


Dorothy's eyes widened in shock. This man _was_ completely mad -- Libra hadn't fired on a colony, but _Barge_ had! He must have been one of the people misfortunate enough to be near the wall that was hit. Yet here he was connecting her to what had also been a threat to space -- using her as a scape goat? She had little time to find out.  


Quatre took another step. "There is still no need for this. Justice has already been served. Just calm down..." Another step.  


"No it hasn't! She's still alive and innocent people are dead!"  


"You're right. But in this time of peace force is not necessary." He edged forward again.  


"Shut up!"  


Dorothy looked at Quatre anxiously. Her free hand slowly moved to the second tier of her gown -- there was obviously a hidden pocket, for she pulled out something small and metallic. A gun. Quatre's expression hardened. Her eyes were pleading but he shook his head once in refusal. She scowled, although she had already known he wouldn't do it. Then she looked downward toward the knife meaningfully. Quatre made an exaggerated nod.  


"What the hell are you--" The man glanced down and saw the gun in Dorothy's hand. He swore and in that instant Quatre rushed forward and grabbed the arm holding the knife. Dorothy twisted free and struck the man against the head with the butt of the gun. He swore again and dazedly tried to lunge at her. However, several other men had taken the opportunity to come help and they held the attacker at bay. With Security on the way, he had no where to go.  


Dorothy retreated back a few feet before she tripped and stumbled to her knees. Quatre hurried to her side after discarding the knife. "Dorothy? Are you all right?" He had to pry the gun from her hand. "Dorothy..?"  


She had a distant smile on her face as she gazed at the gun. "There are no bullets in it..." She gave a small laugh then collapsed against him, sobbing angrily, "I told you it was a weakness..."  


He grasped her shoulders to hold her upright. "Dorothy..?"  


"I thought we would win! I didn't think of the consequences if we lost! Now I'll never be forgiven for what I did!"  


_She's talking about Libra._ "Shh, Dorothy, listen. I made horrible mistakes during the war, too. I was forgiven for them." He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Listen. I forgave you for what you did to me. Now you have to forgive yourself. I had to do it, although it took me a long time. It isn't something you'll ever forget because it will stop you from repeating those mistakes. But it shouldn't haunt every moment of your life." She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. He smiled gently. _So the mighty Dorothy Catalonia can show a different side of herself..._  
  


Later, after the authorities took away the attacker and Dorothy finished answering a gazillion questions -- well, it seemed to be that many, to her -- she went to bid Quatre a good night. She found him out on the balcony, his jacket draped over one arm and a cellular phone pressed to his ear. She hung back by the doors, listening.  


"Yes, I figured it would be on the news. I'm all right, no major harm was done." He laughed quietly. "Yes, I remember this is supposed to be my vacation. I'll take it easy the rest of the week, I promise. Okay. You take care, too." Quatre closed up the phone and slipped it into his jacket's inner pocket. Then he turned to the person he knew was standing there -- with a disappointed look on her face after hearing the tone he used to speak to the person on the other end of the phone. "Feeling better now, Dorothy?" he asked softly.  


"This, I'll be fine." She reached up to touch the small bruise on her throat.  


He came over to her, standing close. "I mean, overall." He clasped her hands in his. "Will you forgive yourself..?"  


She felt a blush rise on her face. She looked away. "I...I..."  


He squeezed her hands then let go. "You can. It may take a little more time, but you can." He moved away, reaching into his jacket pocket again. Then he turned back to her, holding his hand out. "Here, Dorothy, this is for you." Confused, she put out her hand to accept the small silvery pouch that dangled from his fingers by a long double string that made it a necklace. He smiled warmly. "I found it at the market. Open it."  


She hesitantly obeyed, cautiously tipping the pouch onto her open palm. A pale green stone slid out. There were small flecks of dark green glimmering within it and a tiny tint of red on one side. "It's...beautiful." She gingerly placed it back in the pouch.  


"It's jade. It will help." He gently took the pouch from her and slipped it over her head.  


She quirked a skeptical eyebrow, but murmured, "Thank you, Quatre." She fingered the pouch as he stepped away.  


"May I accompany you to your friend's house, Ms. Catalonia? I'd like to see you safely home." He went back to formality. He started toward the doors, shrugging his jacket on.  


A wistful smile trickled onto her face. "I would appreciate that, Mr. Winner."  
  


Four days later found Quatre at the aerospaceport, thinking back to the most interesting day of his vacation while he waited for his shuttle. He had seen Dorothy off at her friend's house, thanking her for the wonderful day and wishing her a quick recovery from the evening. He smiled to himself when he recalled how he told her he'd give her a distraction to think about and then kissed her on the cheek -- something she had never expected, judging by the blush on her face. He had finally been one step ahead.  


Yawning, he wandered out of the waiting area to find something to eat. Instead, he found Dorothy Catalonia. _I give up!!_ he moaned to himself. He went straight over to the magazine rack where she was casually browsing the news periodicals. "Why, Ms. Catalonia, what an amazing coincidence!"  


She turned to him and smiled the little smile that he had come to recognize as her innocent-but-actually-up-to-something look. "A coincidence, indeed. My friend is back from her vacation today."  


Quatre murmured frankly, "At the same time as my flight. Fascinating." Dorothy looked at him sweetly.  


"An amazing coincidence," she echoed.  


"Well, Ms. Catalonia, it was nice to see you again before I had to leave Earth, but if you would please excuse me, I believe they're calling tickets for my flight." He made a half-bow then turned to leave.  


"Have a safe trip, Mr. Winner. I hope we can meet again some time." A note in her voice caused him to turn back around.  


"There was something else I wanted to tell you, Ms. Catalonia, and I didn't think it would matter, but now I hope you will wish me well on it..." He reached into his coat pocket and took out a small box. He opened it to show her two plain gold rings. "You see, I'm not exactly the most eligible bachelor anymore."  


He grinned lightly and waited for her reaction. She only smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Winner. If I can't make it to the wedding, I wish you and your loved one a long and happy life together." Now she made a half-bow and turned to go, but looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, I wasn't looking for another kiss -- I merely wanted to reiterate the challenge for another duel." She laughed sweetly and sashayed into the crowd.  


Quatre chuckled and headed back to where his shuttle waited. _What was that about a_ long _ and happy life?_  


_End~_

* * *

Extra Author's Note: In case anyone was curious about the stones Quatre picked up, here's some babble about them:  
The grayish-blue one is Labradorite, for Heero. This stone "encourages one to let go of the old -- behavior patterns, habits, anxieties, grudges, beliefs, prejudices -- and motivates one to find innovative ways to attain our dreams and desires." The owl was for Heero, as well.  
The clear white crystal is Selenite, for Duo. "Selenite calms the emotions and can help balance those who swing between the extremes of the emotions. Selenite encourages one to focus on the positive rather than the negative; it eases emotional pain, dispelling fears and unfounded anxieties." The cat was also for Duo.  
The clear yellow stone is Citrine, for Trowa. "Citrine relieves self-destructive behavior and creates a sense of clarity within. It encourages the elimination of those things in our lives that no longer serve us well, creating space for change and growth. Citrine encourages the manifestation of our dreams." The flute, of course, is for Trowa.  
The rich green stone is Adventurine, for Quatre. It is "a rejuvenating and soothing stone; it assists in self-acceptance and encourages one to find time to nurture the self. It is a crystal connected with feelings of balance, contentment, and joy, and of being receptive and sincere."  
The purple crystal is Amethyst, for Wufei. "Able to dispel fears, amethyst can also sooth rage and ease the grieving process. Amethyst can provide clarity and balance where emotions may have become confused and overwhelming. The purple of amethyst can be soothing if the emotions seem unstable, swinging from one mood to another. Amethyst helps us to think beyond our own, everyday needs to higher ideals and a sense of what is beneficial to the whole community." The teacup is for Wufei.  
And Dorothy's Jade: "With its calming and balancing influence, jade can be useful to those trying to resolve conflict -- either within themselves or with another person. Jade is a stone that illicits love which can then be more easily and more readily expressed."  
_(All quotes from The Book of Crystals, Lansdowne Publishing Pty, Ltd., 1999. Please don't sue me.)_  


* * *

(c) 2000-2002 Autumn Loweck. This work may not be copied, distributed, or reprinted without the author's permission. Characters of Quatre R. Winner, Dorothy Catalonia, the Romefellar Foundation, Heero Yuy, and Quinze belong to the creators of the GundamWing series, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, Bandai, and whoever else in Japan involved in this most cool anime.  



End file.
